


H Banana Styles

by lwtommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Football, Français, French, Lace, M/M, Nipple Piercing, Panties, camboy, camboy!louis, doncaster rovers, feminization!harry, footie!louis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtommo/pseuds/lwtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est en cherchant les actualités de son équipe de foot favorite, qu'il tombe nez à nez avec ces photos prises de dos, laissant juste percevoir des cheveux bouclés, soyeux, tombant sur de douces épaules couleur crème.  Les autres étaient juste des photos diverses reblogguées...</p><p>Cependant, sur ces photos, on ne peut apercevoir son visage. Ce qui n'empêche pas Louis d'être sous le charme.<br/>Mais attendez, qui vous dit que c'est une fille ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Donnnnc c'est après pas mal de temps que je me lance finalement dans ce projet. Feminization!Harry c'est...quelque chose que je trouve juste fabuleux et je voulais donc faire une (petite) fiction par rapport à ça. Ca ne plaira surement pas à tout le monde, et je le comprends.. Mais pour ceux que ça intéressera, j'essayerai de publier assez régulièrement, en espérant que ça vous plaise! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour savoir comment vous trouver l'histoire, etc! :) x

Ce soir, comme à peu près tous les soirs après les cours, Louis se retrouve dans sa chambre sur son PC à fouiller les fins fonds de tumblr, là où il reblogue les nouveautés du jour de son équipe de foot préférée. Grâce à ce site, il peut savoir presque instantanément ce que font ses joueurs favoris, voir des photos inédites, ainsi que visionner de nouvelles interviews de l'équipe sur youtube. Mais aujourd'hui, malheureusement pour lui, rien d'intéressant sur la toile. Rien de nouveau.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, n'ayant pas de devoir pour le lendemain, puis étant trop fainéant pour faire ceux de la semaine prochaine, il en profite pour consulter quelques uns de ces blogs par lesquels il a ces notifications. Toutes les images de profil qu'il peut voir ont quelque chose en rapport avec le foot. Il y est habitué maintenant. D'ailleurs, son site est l'un des plus réputé. Il a même été renommé "compte source" par certains autres blogueurs. Louis est très sollicité, et reçoit d'ailleurs pas mal de messages dans la journée, le remerciant d'actualiser autant son blog, de prendre autant de temps pour répondre aux personnes qui demandent des informations, ou des tuyaux pour pouvoir trouver l'un des joueurs dans la rue, ce genre de choses.

Aujourd'hui néanmoins, en se rendant sur l'un des blogs qui fait parti de ses "+99 notifications", il se rend compte que ce blog n'est pas comme ceux qu'il a l'habitude de voir en temps normal.  
Le design du blog l'a tout de suite interpellé lorsqu'il l'a vu. Car les couleurs sont pastels. Du rose, du bleu, du vert... Des couleurs très bien associées et minutieusement choisies. Ca change du bleu marine, du rouge et du noir dont ses abonnés se contentaient parfaitement, se fichant un peu de tout ça, du moment où ils pouvaient être renseignés.

Mais c'est lorsqu'il s'aventure un peu plus dans l'univers de ce tumblr qu'il découvre que.... cette personne est une fille? Ce qui n'est pas très habituel, pour lui. La plupart des personnes avec il parle et qui consultent son blog-source sont pour 99% d'entre eux des garçons, ayant une quinzaine d'années, voire un peu plus.  
Non pas qu'il trouve ça bizarre qu'une fille s'intéresse au foot, non, loin de la. Mais.. ce n'est pas commun, et lui-même ne connait aucune fille dans son entourage qui aime ce genre de sport.  
A son agréable surprise, beaucoup de choses diverses se trouvent sur ce blog.. Telles que des photos de vêtements, de bouquins, des photos avec une qualité sublime montrant des filles au corps parfait, prenant la pose, cigarette à la main, et cheveux dans le vent... ce genre de choses. Et à son grand étonnement, il tombe nez à nez avec cette photo prise de dos, postée par la blogueuse(?) en question, laissant juste percevoir des cheveux bouclés soyeux tombant sur ses douces épaules couleur crème, la personne uniquement vétue d'un sous vêtement en dentelle noire. Elle était assise sur ses genoux, les pieds croisés. Cependant, on ne peut apercevoir son visage. Ce qui n'empêche pas Louis d'être sous le charme. De plus que ce qui se dégageait de cette photo était tout sauf vulgaire. Il se dit aussitôt que cette personne doit très probablement être la gérante de ce blog et il est totalement conquis.

Après quelques secondes d'étourdissements, il revient à lui, et peut apercevoir la petite légende se trouvant juste en dessous : "Voici la photo de ma nouvelle trouvaille... Comme promis! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! x -H." Tiens-donc.

La tentation étant trop forte, Louis se sent alors obligé de fouiller d'avantage, espérant trouver un visage à mettre sur ces jolies boucles.  
Au bout de deux longues heures à contempler chacune de ses photos, il n'a jamais trouvé un visage à mettre sur ce corps. Néanmoins, il en avait enregistrées quelques unes, malgré lui.  
Mais bon, comme il se dit... personne n'en saura rien. Puis, tout le monde fait ça, non?

Pris d'une soudaine envie, et malgré le peu de chance qui s'offrait à lui étant donné le nombre effrayant d'abonnées qu'elle avait, il décide de lui envoyer un message.  
Ayant cliqué sur l'onglet "ask" du tumblr, Louis contemple l'encadré noir, cherchant quelque chose d'original à envoyer.

Il se dit à cet instant que rien ne sert de lui envoyer l'un de ces messages où il se contente de lui faire une louange, car ce serait écrire un message parmi tant d'autres... Et il ne veut pas cela. Il veut attirer l'attention. Se démarquer. Tout en étant lui-même.  
Tapant les mots qui lui semblent les plus justes, il essaye de construire des phrases correctes, bien que cela soit difficile après avoir passé tant de temps à se retourner le cerveau et se mordre les lèvres d'envie.

" Moi qui suit un amateur de foot, et qui trouve tout le reste ennuyant, je t'avouerais que ce que j'ai vu sur ce blog ne m'a pas déplu; et que j'ai passé plus de deux heure à contempler tes photos.. Ca me ferait plaisir que tu découvres aussi mon univers, si cela te dis ;) x. "

Après avoir tapé et effacé une bonne dizaines de fois, il envoie ce message, en appréhendant, et espérant une réponse. Il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs, cependant. Mais qui sait!

En retournant sur son propre blog, il se demande s'il ne devrait pas changer le design de son blog, lui aussi.. Il lui semble ringard maintenant. Il voudrait donner un peu plus de modernité et de pétant à son fond blanc, son texte Arial noir et ses articles gris. Puis.. il se met à regretter son message, sonnant un peu prétentieux avec son smiley qui le fait passer pour un mec juste attiré par une paire de jambes... Ugh. Et qui serait intéressé par un mec qui poste des messages de matchos, et qui tient un blog qui....n'a rien qui fait envie? Il regrette vraiment.  
Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en arracher les cheveux, étant donné qu'il reçoit une réponse dans les minutes qui suivent.

" Premier footeux que je vois traîner sur mon blog haha, j'en rougirais presque!!!! Par contre, excuse moi d'avance mais..... moi + foot = 0. Pour le coup, je suis pas fan de ton univers :-/ Mais rien ne me dit que je n'aimerais pas apprendre à l'aimer, si tes arguments pour me le faire apprécier sont assez persuasifs! En attendant de te revoir sur mon blog! x -H. "

Il est presque en train de sautiller dans son lit, les mains devant sa bouche, comme une fille qui vient de recevoir un message d'un garçon qu'elle aime. Il est soulagé; définitivement.  
De plus, il peut apercevoir que le pseudo "HbananaStyles" vient de s'abonner à lui. Il se demande qui était ce blog au nom... étrange? Mais il se rend vite compte que ce blog n'est personne d'autre que celui dont vient de passer plusieurs heures. Quel idiot. Il essaye tant bien que mal de se persuader que ce n'est pas un rêve, avant de s'y abonner également.

Maintenant, se pose la question du "est-ce que je lui réponds de suite, où j'attends un peu pour ne pas passer pour un mec relou?". Et finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se dit que tant pis si il passait pour un mec de ce genre, car s'il jouait au mec inaccessible..... ce serait nul. Alors au pire, il espère que sa possible image de mec-qui-flirte passe pour une image de mec-super-sociable-qui-n'attend-rien.

"Etttt bien, marché conclu. Tu me donnes combien de temps pour te faire aimer le foot dans ce cas? Moi... je te dis que d'ici quelques mois, tu me supplieras pour qu'on aille voir un match de foot tous les deux. Tu paries? J'attends ta réponse à ce pacte avec impatience!! :-) Louis x"

"Ahah, marché conclu! Comment on procède dans ce cas? Tu as un truc plus pratique pour qu'on puisse communiquer et se prévoir ça? x -H"

Ils s'échangent encore quelques messages, mais privés cette fois, dans lesquels Louis lui donne son skype, pour qu'ils puissent ainsi communiquer plus simplement.  
Et, un drôle de sentiment s'empare de Louis à cet instant. Il peut sentir son coeur battre la chamade, et espère que ceci n'est que le début d'une belle amitié -ou plus- avec cette personne qui parait si différente de lui...  
Louis n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui laisse percevoir ses sentiments, ou qui même écoute son coeur. Il essaye toujours de rester de marbre. Car il a déjà eu de mauvaises expériences, enfin une. Ou.. Deux, si on prend en compte ce flirte qui a duré... Quelques heures?  
Ça l'avait assez retourné, car il avait aimé cette fille comme la prunelle de ses yeux, et le jour où il lui a avoué, elle lui a appris qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose au final. Alors que lorsqu'il lui faisait des avances, elle ne le repoussait pas pour éviter cette ambiguïté, évidemment. Ça lui a mis pas mal de temps pour faire semblant d'aller bien, et de redonner sa confiance en quelqu'un.  
Une fois cette histoire finie, et après avoir butiné à plusieurs endroits pour se changer les idées, il est sorti avec cette autre fille. Plutôt renfermée. Elle était assez différente de la première, voire trop. Et... Ça n'a pas marché, là non plus. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il avait pris du recul sur cette histoire, il se demande toujours s'il n'était pas sorti avec cette fille juste par dépit..... Mais après un minimum de réflexion: la question ne se pose même plus.  
Enfin. Tout ça pour en arriver au fait que Louis a toujours été timide question amour, et la seule fois qu'il a eu assez de courage pour parler avec son coeur, ça a échoué. Depuis, il s'est renfermé encore plus qu'il ne l'est. Mais cette relation avec cette mystérieuse H lui parait différente. Puis ce n'est pas comme s'il prévoyait de se marier avec, si?  
Non pas qu'il est déjà tombé sous le charme, car ce serait absolument ridicule d'insinuer ca. Ce serait tellement ridicule mais... C'est totalement ça. En fait.  
Car le peu de messages qu'il a échangé avec cette mystérieuse lettre H, suffit pour savoir que cette personne a de la conversation, et qu'elle est agréable. Et il sait que, même si ça s'avère être difficile au début pour lui faire découvrir son univers, c'est possible. Même si s'emporter avec trois malheureux messages échangés est plutôt mauvais signe, et même s'il ne sait pas du tout ce dans ce dont il s'aventure et ce à quoi cette personne ressemble... Il sait néanmoins que ça vaut la peine d'être vécue. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, et que tout ça était trop idyllique et illusoire... Tant pis. Il aura essayé. C'est ce qu'il se dit à présent.

Il devait être un peu plus tard que deux heures du matin. Louis n'arrive pas à dormir ce soir, dû à toute cette excitation de l'anonymat, ces messages et...cette personne intrigante.  
Puis, il allume son pc, pour se rendre sur son blog. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres photos d'elle, dont il serait passé à côté sans s'en rendre compte? Puis.. Il veut en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Et les images aideront surement. Il était tellement absorbé tout à l'heure; que c'est à peine s'il regardait les photos autres que son dos nu...  
Après avoir regardé attentivement les photos qui se trouvent sur ce blog, et même s'il n'a toujours pas réussi à voir ne serait-ce quelques traits de ce visage mystérieux, il est certain qu'elle aime le rose.  
D'ailleurs elle avait posté une photo de chaussures qu'elle venait d'acheter récemment... Avec une légende disant "Voici mon nouvel achat! Qu'en pensez-vous? :-) -H." il n'était vraiment pas fan, pour le coup... Mais elle devait surement penser pareil au niveau de l'allure de son tumblr. Du fait, cette idée d'avoir un nouveau thème le démangeait de plus en plus. Alors il essaye.  
Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il se rend compte que... ce n'est absolument pas à la hauteur de celui de hbananastyles. Ça le fait grimacer. Mais c'est néanmoins plus joli que ce qu'il n'était. Il enregistre donc la modification, avant de venir dans la boite "ask" de banana, avant de lui déposer un message.  
Ce qui est assez idiot en soit, car il a son adresse skype... Mais qui est en ligne sur skype à trois heures du matin?  
"Je n'arrive pas à dormir et... Je me demande pourquoi banana?? Fais de beaux rêves, Louis. X"  
Envoyé. Peut-être que le "fais de beaux rêves" était un peu trop affectif... Il ne sait pas trop. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment agir, et ça l'énerve. Car lorsqu'il répond à ses admirateurs, il ne voit aucun problème.  
"Aucune idée à vrai dire. C'est mon fruit préféré alors... Voilà. Et toi, pourquoi 28? (Pourquoi tu ne dors toujours pas?) x -H."

Ça l'étonne. Elle ne dort pas non plus. Serait-ce pour la même raison?  
"28 c'est le numéro de mon tshirt, au foot.. Tu sais? Et je sais pas, je pense trop. Mais je pourrais te poser la même question! Louis."  
"Ah mais oui, j'ai même pas fait le rapprochement! Mais tant fait pas, je sais qu'il y a des numéros dans le dos des joueurs, j'espère que ça t'épate que je m'y connaisse un peu quand même ;-). Et moi, c'est une habitude que j'aie de dormir tard. J'aime beaucoup la nuit. x -H."  
"Skype?"  
Et sans deux minutes d'intervalle, H se connecte. C'est idiot. Car il s'est dit que ca serait plus simple pour eux communiquer, mais d'un sens.. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire.  
Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de se torturer l'esprit, que H lui envoie un message :  
"Alors, pourquoi il n'arrive pas à dormir ce jeune homme?"  
Louis sourit. Mais il sait pas trop quoi répondre. Il hésite.  
"Dis moi, promis, ça reste entre nous Louis."  
Comme si elle entend ses pensées.  
Louis. Le fait qu'elle ai dit son prénom le fait rougir intérieurement. Une bouffée de chaleur se diffuse dans l'intégralité de son corps, et pourtant, il a l'impression que cette vague de chaleur se concentre essentiellement dans son entre-jambe.  
"Ça peut paraître totalement stupide mais.. C'est toi qui m'empêche de dormir. Tu m'intrigues de trop."  
"Je t'intrigue trop, ou c'est mes fesses qui t'empêchent de dormir?"  
Mon dieu. Là c'était trop pour lui. Il a l'impression que son coeur s'emballe, et par la même occasion, cette fin de phrase réveille son entre-jambe encore plus. Mais Louis ne voulait faire ressentir son impuissance suite à ces paroles. C'est pourquoi il décide de répondre comme s'il n'avait pas lu cette fin de phrase.  
"Dis, pourquoi tu n'as aucune photo de toi sur ton blog? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne montre jamais ton visage?"  
"Pour attirer les gens comme toi!"  
"Et.. C'est quoi des 'gens comme moi' ?"  
"Va dormir, il se fait tard. Puis je pense que là tout de suite, il y a d'autre chose que tu aimerais faire à la place de me parler ;-)"  
Décidément. C'en était trop pour lui. S'il continuait de lui parler, et si hbanana continuait de lui parler de cette façon, il allait imploser.  
" Tu m'intrigues beaucoup."  
Se répète-t-il.  
"Bonne nuit Louis :*"  
"Bonne nuit... H?"  
Et H se déconnecte aussitôt.

Et quelque chose dit que ce cette nouvelle relation n'est pas prêt d'être évident..  
Néanmoins, une chose était bien évidente à cet instant, et lorsque Louis jette un oeil à son caleçon, il soupire de frustration. Il n'avait jamais été si excité en parlant à quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc dans sa tête, et pourquoi était-il si faible?  
Cependant, c'est après un intense orgasme qu'il réussit finalement à trouver le sommeil. Et une chose était sûr : Il adorait les fesses de cette mystérieuse personne.

*****

La journée était assez longue aujourd'hui. Et ses pensées le distrayait trop. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à une seule et même chose. Toute la journée. Sans répits. C'est dingue à quel point certaines personnes peuvent habiter nos pensées aussi intensément.  
Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il se connecte sur son pc, sans prendre la peine de consulter son agenda à savoir s'il avait des choses à faire pour le lendemain, ou les jours à venir. Si bien, Louis ne faisait jamais ses devoirs. L'école n'était pas vraiment son truc. La seule raison pour laquelle il travaillait un minimum c'était pour ne pas redoubler et pouvoir rester dans la section sportive de son lycée.

****

Une semaine est passée. Pourtant, rien ne s'est arrangé ces derniers jours pour Louis. Il en est toujours au même stade: hbanana lui fait toujours autant d'effet, et il a l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès de le rendre dingue comme ça. Ils parlent tous les soirs sur skype, et à chaque fois lorsqu'ils se quittent, Louis se sent dans l'obligation de se soulager, la frustration étant trop intense. Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était plus fort que lui, rien qu'à l'idée de lui parler, il se sentait déjà presque dur. Il aimait tellement la façon dont ils se parlaient, et il avait l'impression que H avait piraté la webcam de son ordinateur, parce qu'elle semblait toujours deviner lorsque Louis rougissait ou commencer à se sentir à l'étroit. Parfois, -enfin, trois fois pour être exacte- Louis s'était retrouvé entrain de se toucher alors qu'il lui parlait. Et rien que d'imaginer que H pouvait s'en douter, ça l'excitait encore plus. Il ne se comprenait plus. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça, et n'aimait pas vraiment faire ce genre de choses, se sentant toujours sale ensuite, mais depuis qu'il parlait avec H... tout avait changé. Il se sentait tellement changé, et pourtant, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine. Il est actuellement sur la route du retour du lycée. Il est tellement submergé par toutes ces pensées qui crient dans sa tête, qu'inconsciemment, il fonce droit dans un inconnu.

" Oops.""  
Il lève la tête pour lui faire face.  
"Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs."  
"Pas de souci."  
Il sourit, et continue son chemin. Louis se sent bête. Il est toujours arrêté, là, au même endroit. Il se retourne, voir à quoi ce garçon ressemble. Il n'est déjà plus là; il s'est confondu dans la foule. Merde.  
Il se retourne à nouveau, pour rependre sa route. Il fait un pas, lorsque son pied bute dans quelque chose. Il baisse la tête. Oh, un téléphone.  
Il se précipite pour le ramasser, et tourne sur lui-même, essayant de retrouver la personne qu'il vient de bousculer; il doit surement lui appartenir. Mais il n'est nul part...  
Il regarde de nouveau le téléphone dans sa main.. Il se demande comment va-t-il retrouver son propriétaire? Il se mords la lèvre inférieur, un peu coupable.  
"J'essayerais d'appeler les personnes de son répertoire pour qu'elle le prévienne que j'ai son téléphone", se dit-il.

 

Une fois chez lui, il se précipite de faire ce qu'il a donc prévu. Il se met à son bureau, avec un brouillon et un crayon. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais tout de suite, il espère qu'il n'y a pas un mot de passe à insérer pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Il fait glisser son doigt sur l'écran, en appréhendant ce fameux mot de passe, et à mon grand étonnement, il n'en faut pas. Halleluja.  
Il sait que la curiosité est un vilain défaut -surtout le sien. Sa mère lui a toujours dit lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il a à peine le temps de plonger son regard dans ses yeux bleus qu'il était parti. Il se dit alors, que, s'il allait peut-être faire un tour dans ses photos, il aurait une meilleure vision de ce à quoi il ressemble... Et aussi, c'est juste pour confirmer que c'est bien le sien.  
Le coeur battant, il clique sur l'icon 'photos'. Environ 300 photos. Oh. Il ouvre donc le dossier 'pellicule', et remonte jusqu'au début, pour appuyer sur la première photo. C'est une citation. Une phrase. En anglais. "He turned my heart into a compass that always points me back to him". ('il a remplacé mon coeur par une boussole qui me redirige toujours vers lui"). Et il passe. Une autre. Et plus il fait défiler, au plus il se rend compte que l'iphone est composé d'approximativement le tiers de citations. Il doit aimer lire. Et doit être fleur bleue, aussi. C'est niais. Mais mignon. Et entre deux citations, se trouvent des photos. En noir et blanc. Pratiquement toutes. Photos d'un bébé. Il y a des paysages, aussi. L'endroit ne lui dit vraiment rien. Mais c'est très joli. Des photos de dessins, des mandalas, des tatouages.. Et parmi les quelques peu photos en couleur, il y en a une... de lui. Il est juste. Wow. C'est la seule et unique photo de lui, où on aperçoit son visage en entier. Et ses yeux. Il a des yeux d'un vert.. sublime. -Ce garçon n'était pas censé avoir des yeux bleus? Il semblerait que Louis ait déjà oublié ce à quoi le garçon qu'il a percuté ressemblait. A en couper le souffle.

Il se permet de se l'envoyer sur son propre téléphone, par message, avant de supprimer le message via le téléphone trouvé. Et une fois reçue, il enregistre l'image. Et le numéro, au passage -Ne sait-on jamais.  
Déjà dix minutes viennent de passer, et Louis n'a toujours pas appelé qui que ce soit pour avertir les proches que ce garçon pour leur en avertir la perte. Il doit surement être tétanisé à l'idée de l'avoir perdu, et doit surement faire les quatre coins de la ville pour le retrouver. Ou alors il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, pour le moment. Louis doit alors se dépêcher, pense-t-il. Car lui-même ne voudrait pas qu'un inconnu s'accapare de son téléphone, là où toute sa vie y est.  
Contacts, contacts... voilà, trouvé. Il cherche en premier lieu ses parents. En faisant glisser son doigt sur l'écran, le surnom 'maman' apparaît. Il appuie donc sur le nom, et après quelques expirations nerveuses, il appuie sur appeler. Le téléphone sonne. Une fois.. deux fois.. troi-

"Ni? Pourquoi tu m'appelles, tu n'es pas censé rentr-"  
"Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous appeler, ce n'est pas votre fils au bout du fil.. - Mh, oui. Je suis désolé de vous déranger en pleine heure du midi comme ça, mais je viens de retrouver le téléphone de votre fils, je suppose, par terre. - Euhm, je l'ai bousculé sans le vouloir dans la rue, et aucun de nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'un téléphone était tombé. - Oui .. - Lorsque je l'ai vu, il était déjà parti.. Et- mh. - je me suis dit que d'appeler un de ces proches pour lui rendre ce téléphone était une bonne idée... -Quoi? Mais.. - Oh. - .. - D'accord.. - Oui, au rev-

Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'appel était fini. Woah ? Il se trouve vraiment stupide. Quiconque aurait été mort de peur de savoir qu'un inconnu se trouvait avec.. leur vie entre leur main? C'est censé être personnel, ces choses là, non?  
Seul point positif que cet appel a apporté : Le diminutif du garçon est "Ni"...  
Cependant, Louis pense, il ne peut vraiment pas le garder. Il n'aime pas faire des choses qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on lui fasse. Puis.. il trouve ça génant. Et ce n'est pas bien. Il doit lui rendre, ou il n'aura jamais la conscience tranquille. Il verra comment parvenir à le lui rendre..  
En attendant, il se permet de regarder un peu le contenu du téléphone... d'autres choses, qui pourraient être utiles à savoir sur lui.  
Il n'a pas beaucoup d'applications téléchargées.. juste... deux trois.  
Louis clique sur l'une d'elles, qui a un nom anglais, et dont il ne sait pas la signification. L'anglais n'est pas du tout son truc. Disons juste que... qu'il se débrouille aux devoirs qu'il a en classe, mais sans plus.  
Puis les deux autres sont des logiciels pour retouchés des photos. Rien de bien intéressant. Avec cette histoire, il en aurait presque oublié H, qui elle, ne l'avait pas oublié, et avait envoyé un message sur skype à Louis, plus tôt dans la journée. Louis a alors fini sa soirée à parler de cette péripétie à H. Et de la façon dont la mère du garçon lui a dit de garder son téléphone, car de toute manière, son anniversaire était dans quelques jours et qu'il était sur le point d'en avoir un nouveau.

****

Il en a rêvé cette nuit. De cette personne, ce gars. Enfin il croit. C'est si étrange de rêver de personnes que nous n'avons jamais vu de notre vie, ou juste aperçu un millième de secondes. Il se demande comment est-ce possible de s'imaginer les gens. Est-ce qu'on les idéalise, ou sont-ils réellement ainsi? Il ne sait pas à vrai dire. Il espère en avoir la preuve bientôt, en tout cas. D'ailleurs, il a décidé de retourner au lieu d'hier, en espérant le croiser, pour lui rendre son bien. Il se sent un peu coupable de se retrouver chez lui avec ce fichu portable qui ne lui appartient pas -et dans lequel il a fouillé, au passage. Le faisant culpabiliser d'avantage.  
De toute sa vie, jamais il n'a fait une telle chose, malgré sa grande curiosité. Il ne sait pas si c'est son âge qui lui fait pousser des ailes, et veut qu'il se comporte tel un super-héro, ou.. s'il a ramassé cette chose pour être sûr de retrouver cette personne qui s'obsède et à qui je pense depuis maintenant la deuxième journée consécutive.  
C'est tellement idiot de prendre cette chose tant à coeur, mais pourtant, il est là. Il est sur un banc, près de la gare, là où il lui ai foncé dedans la veille. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il tâte le téléphone, étant sur qu'il ne soit pas tombé en se faisant bousculé; ne sait-on jamais.  
Il regarde autour de lui, et il ne voit personne. Il ne voit pas ce gars. Il réfléchie deux minutes, et se rend compte que nous sommes samedi. Quel con. Aucun étudiant ne se rend à la fac le samedi. Ou même au lycée, quelque soit son âge.

 

***

Il se sent tellement con. Nous sommes samedi, et il a encore une journée à s'angoisser pour cette maudite histoire de téléphone. Il déteste ce sentiment. Il aimerait bien avoir une solution, lui disant quoi faire : soit abandonner et de garder ce cellulaire, ou bien le rendre, ou... Il n'en sait rien. Ca l'énerve.  
Deux heures plus tard après s'être assoupie devant l'enregistrement d'un match de foot qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visionner, il est réveillé par des vibrations retentissant sur la table basse du salon. Il se frotte les yeux en reprenant ses esprits, regardant la télévision, et se disant à lui même que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il allait réussir à voir ce match dans son intégralité. Ca fait déjà deux fois qu'il essaie de le regarder, mais qu'il s'endort devant. Il soupire et éteint sa télé. Puis, il se rend compte que son téléphone n'est pas en vibreur. Donc... est-ce...? En effet.  
Il se précipite alors sur ce dernier, bien que son subconscient lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas ouvrir ce message, mais sa curiosité prend encore une fois le dessus. Il regarde ce qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

 

De : Liam "oublie pas ce soir soirée. La dernière avant la majorité! ça rigole plus ;) tu va ten rappeler de celle la jte ldis"

 

Oulah. Alors là... C'était le bouquet. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'aventurait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller ou alors....oh puis merde. Tant pis la raison, tant pis. 

 

A : Liam "C'est où déjà?? je m'en souviens plus" 

Envoyé. Louis tape et envoie le message sans même réfléchir à deux fois, ou il sait qu'il ne l'enverrai pas sinon. C'est tellement idiot. Il espère vraiment que ce Liam n'allait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi son ami -qui paraît assez proche- lui demandait de lui passer son adresse.... Ca n'avait aucun sens. En attendant sa réponse, Louis se rend dans sa chambre à regarder quelle tenue il pourrait bien mettre ce soir.

 

****

 

"J'ai envie de te voir." Lui envoie Louis.  
"Ma webcam est cassée", lui répond H.  
"Envoie moi une photo dans ce cas?"  
"Je n'ai plus de batterie. Eh en plus, tu m'as déjà vu. Enfin..pas entièrement, mais contrairement à moi, tu as une idée de ce à quoi je ressemble.."  
Louis grogne. C'est vrai. Il ne lui répond pas, et lui envoie un selfie qui date d'il y a quelques jours, -en prenant soin d'envoyer la plus belle qu'il ait prise bien sûr.  
Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il commence à paniquer de voir qu'H ne lui répond pas. Il se demande si H aussi, se touchait parfois, en lui parlant. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle faisait actuellement, et c'était surement la raison pour laquelle elle ne répondait pas. Cette idée donnait chaud à Louis. Il déglutit.  
"Tu fais quoi là? ;)" Envoie finalement Louis, taquin.  
"Wow."  
"Je veux dire, tu t'es VU??????"  
"T'es juste wow."  
"Jamais j'ai vu des si beaux yeux de toute ma vie"  
"Je m'étais perdu dedans merci de m'avoir fait revenir à la réalité"  
Louis sourit. Rougit. Et une bouffée de chaleur se fait ressentir dans son entre jambe, encore une fois. Décidément, elle lui faisait trop d'effet. Et de voir sa réaction, ça l'excitait encore plus. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant... Lui qui était si discret et honteux quant à ça.  
"Je t'excite?"  
"Si tu voyais l'état de ma petite culotte..."  
"Ca me plait tellement quand tu me parles comme ça.. Mais faut pas, je vais devoir y aller là. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées."  
"On se parle ce soir?"  
Il lui était très reconnaissant qu'elle n'essaie pas de continuer cette discussion qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise -et surtout à l'étroit- parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps, et il était bientôt l'heure qu'il se rende à la dit-fête. "On se parle ce soir. :*"  
Louis se déconnecte, et éteint son PC, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit ailleurs et léger, se disant qu'il allait surement passer une agréable soirée, bien qu'il ne connait sans doute personne.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis vient d'arriver à la soirée. Il est content que les trois quarts des personnes ici présentent sont déjà assez éméchées parce qu'au moins, lorsqu'il a demandé à ce Liam l'adresse à laquelle il devait se rendre, rien n'a paru suspect.

Néanmoins, ici, Louis ne connait personne.

Mais il n'a pas trop le temps de s'inquiéter parce que dès qu'il se rend au comptoir pour se prendre une boisson, tout le monde se mit à hurler et un blond vient prendre place sur une chaise placée au milieu de la salle, alors que tout le monde l'acclame. Celui-ci cache son visage rougit de ses mains en espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Et pendant ce temps, plusieurs strip-teaseuses faisaient leur entrée une à une dans la salle. Dance for you de Beyoncé commence alors à résonner dans la pièce, et tout le monde commence à taper dans les mains, les yeux rivés sur l'une des strip-teaseuse qui s'avance droit vers le blondinet -qui a finalement enlevé les mains de son visage-, qui se trouve dos à elle. 

"Et on accueille maintenant, le joli boucléééééé" Dit un garçon qui se confond dans la foule.

"le" ? Louis se dit qu'il avait probablement mal entendu,avec tout ce boucan. Puis c'était évident que c'était une fille. Louis sourit. C'est dingue à quel point la chaleur est monté dans la salle d'un coup. Il n'a pas l'impression qu'il faisait cette chaleur lorsqu'il est arrivé, mais pourtant là, il pensait qu'il allait étouffer. Il regarde la strip-teaseuse s'avancer sensuellement du blond, avant qu'elle se cambre, tout en passant ses mains sur son torse, toujours derrière lui. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il a retiré ses mains de son visage, il se rend compte que c'est LUI le propriétaire du téléphone, qu'il a bousculé l'autre fois. La fille est vêtue d'une paire de talons, qui élance encore plus ses fines jambes. Un fin voile noir les recouvrent, jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ses cuisses. Oh. Louis s'y attarde. Il a l'impression de les connaître, et pourtant c'est impossible. Mais une chose est sûre : il a déjà rêver d'une paire de jambes semblable à celle-ci dans ces rêves les plus intimes.  
En continuant de remonter ses yeux sur ce corps sculté à la perfection, il remarque que les collants sont attachés à des portes jarretelles, qui se perdent sous une mini-jupe. En remontant encore, il aperçoit un bustier en dentelle, transparent mais pas trop. C'est un magnifique ensemble, même si Louis ne s'y connait pas vraiment en lingerie. En relevant un encore un peu plus les yeux, il remarque des boucles blondes, qui rebondissent sur ses épaules couleur crème. Louis voyait cette jolie fille se déhancher sensuellement et plus il la regarde, plus il s'aperçoit que ce visage ne lui est pas inconnu. Il sort donc son téléphone, là où il avait enregistré pas mal de photos depuis quelques temps, et en les parcourant une à une, il s'aperçoit que ce beau garçon aux yeux vert émeraude qu'il s'était envoyé via le téléphone du blond.. n'est rien d'autre que...cette fille? Il ne comprend plus. Il boit une gorgée de sa troisième bière et se frotte les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible, ça n'a aucun sens. Cette fille qui se dandine devant lui ne peut pas être le garçon sur son téléphone. À moins qu'ils sont jumeaux. C'est la seule hypothèse possible qui semble valable au mécheux. Ce qui explique alors, pourquoi le blond assis sur cette chaise avait une photo de ce garçon aux yeux verts dans son téléphone. Et donc, cette fille doit sans doute être la soeur jumelle de ce mec? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ce blond a plutôt l'air à l'aise et rigole avec cette fille... C'est bizarre tout de même, se dit-il. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir réussi à déduire tout ça en étant bourré. A-t-il l'alcool intelligent? Et bien probablement. Il ne pensait pas avoir tant de talent, il s'épatait. Cette jolie silhouette continue de se trémousser d'une façon provocante autour du blondinet, et lorsqu'elle arrive devant lui, elle se stoppe, et commence à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Ils sont alors face à face. Et elle continue de se trémousser, et se déhancher tout en prenant un malin plaisir à effleurer l'entre-jambe de ce dernier. Puis, elle fait de même, mais de l'autre sens, tout en se frottant de la manière la plus obscène possible. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur le front de Niall (tout le monde disait son prénom. C'est comme ça que Louis découvre le prénom complet de ce blond), et ce dernier a les yeux qui brillent. Il devient fou. Lorsqu'il s'apprète à agripper les hanches de cette jolie silhouette, elle revient derrière lui, pour les lui attacher avec un ruban de soie, comme si son corps était une oeuvre d'art à ne pas toucher. 

****

-Envoie moi une photo de toi.

La "jolie silhouette" comme la surnomme Louis, n'était personne d'autre que cette mystérieuse lettre capitale H avec qui Louis parle depuis maintenant une semaine. Louis biensur ne le sait pas, et H en est tout aussi consciente. H n'a alors aucune crainte à avoir. D'ailleurs, HBanana vient de s'éclipser une fois son show fini. Son téléphone vient de vibrer. Il vient de recevoir une notification skype de Louis.  
Sans se faire attendre, H répond.

-pourquoi cette envie si soudaine? Louis, tu te touches?

Harry -de son vrai nom- sait qu'il met Louis dans tous ses états en lui parlant de cette façon. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Louis l'est déjà, suite au spectacle auquel il vient d'assister. Il le sait, mais il agissait tout comme quelqu'un d'innocent.

-Nonnń. Juster un peu bouyrré

Effectivement. Et ça fait sourire Harry. Il fait tellement chaud, que Louis pour se désaltérer et avoir un peu moins chaud n'avait rien trouver de mieux que boire verre sur verre.

-Tu fais quoi?  
-jke suis a une fete d'anniv d'uin gars que je connais pas je sais pas ce que jefais là, je venais juster luii rendre son téléphopne, et il était pas dispo alr s je l'ai juste laissser au mec du bar, il m'a dit que c'é"tait son pote et qu'ik lui rendrait en mAins propres  
-D'accord. H lui envoie d'une part. Puis, il se rend compte que son état est vraiment pas rassurant, alors il lui en envoie un autre. -Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer, surtout dans cet état!  
-oui t'as raisonb! On se parle quand je rentre hein??)(,  
-oui! Bisous. Dit Harry, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de repartir voir le blond, et le prevenir qu'il allait y aller aussi, se commençant à se faire tard. (Et surtout pour pouvoir passer le reste de la nuit avec Louis.)

H est heureux que Louis est trop bourré pour se ne pas relancer la demande de photo. Il aurait aimé lui en envoyer une, mais.. disons qu'il est quelqu'un d'assez discret. Puis.. H est loin d'être la personne que Louis imagine. Ce n'est pas une fille, malgré ce qu'il prétend. Certes, il pourrait l'être car il a la carrure, et le physique que toutes les filles aimeraient avoir.. Il a de fines jambes élancées et galbées, de belles fesses, un visage imberbe, des yeux d'un vert envoûtant et de beaux cheveux soyeux et bouclés. Et à vrai dire, il se sent mieux ainsi.  
C'est un choix qu'il a fait depuis quelques années maintenant, et d'avoir ouvert ce blog où il y expose son corps et uniquement son corps, ça lui fait gagner de la confiance. Car il reçoit de nombreux messages, où on lui dit à quel point il a de bons goûts, et à quel point son corps est beau. Il ne fait pas ça pour les compliments uniquement, mais au moins, sur internet, personne ne sait ce à quoi ressemble son visage, personne ne peut le reconnaître et par conséquent, on ne le juge pas pour qui il est : un garçon. Et bien sûr, toute cette histoire à un passé que le bouclé s'efforce à ne pas penser.

****

Louis a pris une douche, et a retrouvé un peu ses esprits. Il se sentait un peu plus conscient mais toujours trop bourré pour écrire correctement à Harry.

-Tu voudrais pas mettre ta webcam plutôt ? Tu es tellement bourré que tu n'arrives même pas à écrire correctement.

Louis envoie alors un appel à H pour pouvoir se voir, et parler plus simplement. En temps normal, Louis se serait soucié de son apparence, il aurait rangé le bordel dans sa chambre, et appréhenderait un minimum. Ici, rien de tout ça. Il était juste saoule, fatigué, et à cause de cette soirée, encore excité. Il sentait encore les vibrations forte de la musique bourdonner dans sa tête. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de s'occuper de son érection alors qu'elle ne s'était pas apaisée. Il était bien trop pressé de parler à son élégant corps.

-Tu me vois, c'est bon? Dit Louis, fixant sa webcam.

Mais il n'entend rien en réponse. Néanmoins H lui envoie un message.

-Oui. Juste.. ma webcam est cassée, je te l'avais dit.  
Louis fait la moue. -Ah c'est vrai, dit il après avoir lu tout haut ce qu'Harry vient de lui envoyer. C'est dommage. Commence-t-il a dire. J'aurais voulu te voir, tu sais... Il gémit. Je pense souvent à toi H... Je me demande souvent la couleur de tes yeux, la forme de tes lèvres, le son de ta voix, aussi...  
-Vraiment? Tape Harry aussi instantanément. Le bruit qu'il reçoit pour l'informer d'un message lui fait ouvrir ses yeux qu'il venait de fermer, pour s'imaginer les traits de visage de H tout en lui parlant.  
-Oui.. Dit il d'une voix chaude. ..Quand je me touche, surtout. Comme....maintenant Ajoute-t-il difficilement. Je crois jamais te l'avoir dit maisss tu me fais beaucooooup d'effet. Puis ce soir je suis allé à l'anniversaire de ce gars là je t'avais dit. Pis, y'avait cette fille....elle m'a fait pensé à toi..  
-Qui te dit que ce n'était pas moi? Cette idée fait déglutir Louis.  
-Si t'es si parfaite je t'épouse sur le champ et je te fais l'amour tous les jours sans répit....  
-Elle me plait cette idée.  
-Ah ouaaaais? Sourit il. Rien que l'idée d'effleurer ta peau fait battre mon coeur à un rythme infernal.  
-T'es excité? -Depuis le début de soirée, depuis que j'ai vu cette meuf, j'ai pensé à toi, que c'était toi, et t'imagine même pas la gaule que j'avais. Attends.. Il ne termine pas sa phrase, et bouge son ordinateur de ses jambes, pour le poser sur ses couettes. Il réajuste sa webcam pour qu'H ait une vue sur son entre-jambe. -T'aimerais que je t'aide à faire disparaître ça? -Dis moi des choses sur toi, oui.... -Eumh, ok. Tu sais que j'ai un piercing au téton? Louis gémit. 

-J'aime beaucoup m'amuser avec. J'adore encore plus quand quelqu'un s'amuse avec. Le dos de Louis se cambre, alors qu'il continue de se caresser. J'adore aussi, lorsque quelqu'un le prend en bouche et le tire légèrement avec les dents. Les caresses se transforment en vas-et-viens. J'aime quand quelqu'un fait tourner sa langue autour,

Louis s'imagine être ce H lui faisant ces choses, et il en fallu pas plus pour Louis. Son ventre se contracte alors qu'il finit de jouir. Il halète. Sa mèche colle sur son front dû à la sueur. Wow. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il vient de faire, et d'ailleurs, il n'en a pas le temps car il s'endort sur le champ, usé de sa soirée, et de son orgasme qui vient de l'achever.  
Louis s'est affalé dans son lit pour reprendre ses émotions, et s'endort dans cette position, la webcam rivé son torse et sa figure appaisée et encore pleine de sueur. Harry de l'autre côté de l'écran remarque qu'il vient de s'endormir, et ne prend pas la peine de lui envoyer un message au risque de le réveiller, et contemple à la place la merveilleuse personne qu'est Louis. 

***

Ache? Genre, la lettre ou bien le truc pour couper? T'imagine vous vous donnez rendez-vous et il te tranche la tête? C'est peut-être un pédo- Louis? Pourquoi tu fais cette moue?

Ce que Zayn ne sait pas c'est qu'ils ont prévu de se voir. Quand il ne sait pas encore, mais c'est dans leur projet. Mais il faut dire qu'actuellement, Zayn son meilleur ami de toujours est entrain de le faire revenir à la réalité. Il a raison. Il ne sait rien de cette personne. Même pas son prénom.. Alors que Louis lui a même fait voir son anatomie. Non mais sérieux. Ce n'est même pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte, en plus. Il a l'impression de ne plus être le Louis d'il y a deux semaines.  
Néanmoins, malgré lui, il défend H. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça. Peut-être parce que pour lui c'est important, et pas juste un jeu. 

-Mais non. Tu me connais bien, non? Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas avec n'importe qui....  
-Oui je le sais. Mais juste..j'ai pas envie de te revoir broyer du noir encore pendant six mois, un an... Surtout que t'a une sale gueule quand tu souris pas!  
-Ehhh! 

Louis lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, et ils finissent tous les deux par rire. 

***  
-Heyy!! Comment tu vas ? :-)  
-Lou?  
-T'es occupé peut-être?  
-....  
-Louis? Pourquoi tu me réponds pas? Ça va pas?  
-Tu veux parler?

Louis regarde les messages qui s'envoie avec à peine trente secondes d'intervalles, et reste là, sans bouger. Il ne sait plus rien. Les paroles de Zayn lui ont ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses, et il commence à se demander si finalement parler avec cette personne dont il ne connait strictement rien est une bonne chose.

-non.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre. Il est triste. Car il sait que Zayn le protège et prend soin de lui. Il sait qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit des choses comme ça, bien que c'était un peu en rigolant. Mais il connait bien Zayn, contrairement à cet inconnu dont il ne sait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lou?  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça stp.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu n'aimais pas ce surnom?  
-C'est pas que je l'aime pas. Je trouve simplement que c'est pas juste que tu puisses m'appeler par un surnom alors que je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas envoyée cette photo de toi que tu m'as promis. J'ai l'impression de me faire passer pour un con, parce que contrairement à toi, moi je sais rien sur toi...

Il a besoin maintenant de savoir la vérité et de faire voir qu'il est contrarié. Il se sent libéré d'un poids de lui dire ce qui le tracasse, au lieu de bouder et de ne rien daigner dire. Mais il apprécie trop cette personne pour la rendre triste. Néanmoins, il a peur de la brusquer, et de la faire fuir. Ça le stress légèrement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il voit qu'elle est entrain de lui taper une réponse. Il a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté et c'est juste insupportable. Il s'en ronge les ongles, avant de sauter sur son écran lorsqu'il reçoit la réponse.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de photo parce que je déteste qui je suis. Enfin..mon apparence. Mon visage. Je complexe énormément. Je le déteste. Je n'aime que mon corps, sans me venter. Et mes cheveux aussi. C'est pourquoi sur mon blog tu ne vois que ça. J'essaie de gagner de l'estime de moi en mettant en valeur des parties de moi que j'aime, tout en me sentant en sécurité parce que je n'expose pas mon visage, qu'en plus je n'aime pas, tu comprends? Pour la ville où j'habite, dans une ville proche de Doncaster, où tu es. Tu habites bien là? Car c'est ce qui est marqué dans tes infos skype. Et pour ce qui est de mon prénom, je pensais que ça apportait peu... Puis généralement les gens ne me le demande pas, donc je ne trouve pas ça nécessaire de le savoir. Mais c'est Hannah. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire d'autre sur moi... Je suis déscolarisé, et je fais cours à la maison. Pour des raisons personnelles. Je vis avec ma tante. Mais elle me laisse faire ce que bon me semble, parce qu'elle n'est pas ma mère donc elle s'en moque un peu. Je vis avec elle depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Voilà. Je pense que tu en sais assez pour moi pour être rassuré sur le fait que je ne suis pas un pédo. Tu veux bien que je t'appelle de nouveau Lou maintenant, Lou? :-(

Louis sourit suite à la dernière phrase. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprend pas, et dont il aimerait des clarifications, comme pour le fait qu'il vit assez sa tante? Que font ses parents, sont-ils si débordés qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à lui accorder? Ou alors sont-ils morts dans un accident de voiture? C'était délicat de demander. Puis il n'ose plus poser ce genre de questions sur les parents, comme savoir leur profession. Car les seules trois fois où il l'a fait dans le but de sympathiser avec des personnes de son lycée, on lui a répondu les trois fois qu'un de leur parent était mort. Et les trois fois il s'était senti mal à l'aise et trop curieux comme toujours d'avoir posé cette question dont il se foutait bien, au final. Car ça lui apportait peu.

Mais il est soulagé, dans un sens. Car Zayn avait eu faux sur ce point. Ce n'était pas un pédophile qui allait venir le tuer avec une hache durant son sommeil, ni quoi que ce soit. H n'était qu'en fait une fille -déduction la plus logique qu'il soit- qui complexe et qui essaye de se faire distinguer et aimer par des inconnus sur le net avec l'espoir de gagner de la confiance en soi. 

Il n'a jamais été très fort à savoir pourquoi les filles complexent tout le temps comme ça, alors qu'elles n'ont aucune raison de l'être. Mais il se dit que parfois il se pose aussi trop de questions par rapport au fait d'avoir un plus grand sexe que ses camarades de foot lorsqu'il regarde discrètement du coin de l'oeil. Puis au final, il finit par se dire que ce n'est pas vraiment un complexe, c'est plutôt valorisant. Alors il se dit qu'elles aussi, elles devraient se dire ça. "Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, c'est cool". Louis aime les gens comme ça, différent, Mais malheureusement, ces personnes là sont bien trop obsédées par leurs complexes pour s'apercevoir qu'elles sont splendides et qu'elles sortent du lot. 

Et finalement, Louis passe deux bonnes heures -qu'il n'a pas vu passer- à discuter avec cette dite Hannah. Il lui a appris quelques trucs qui se passent au foot. (Car ne se sont-ils pas échangés leur skype pour ça à la base?) et Louis lui dit aussi qu'il a un match de programmé le dimanche matin. Et H lui promet qu'il viendra. 

Et c'est donc sur cette promesse que Louis tombe dans les bras de Morphée, sans avoir oublié d'envoyer un message à Zayn disant "Eh j'avais raison. Pas un pédo ;-D Alors qui avait raison??? On se voit dimanche au match x"


	3. Chapter 3

Mais t'es sûr qu'elle va venir?  
-Biensûr, elle me l'a promis..  
-Mais tu sais à quoi qu'elle ressemble aussi? Fin, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir la reconnaître parmi toute la foule?  
-Hey Zaynie.. T'inquiète. Puis des filles ici y'en n'a pas beaucoup en dehors des copines des joueurs.. Et je les connais toutes de vue. Donc ouais, pas de souci!  
-Ok mec. Bon, je vais te laisser t'échauffer, faudrait pas que tu te fasses un claquage et que tu te ridiculises sur le terrain devant ta future meuf.  
-Grr, arrête un peu tu veux, ça continue tu vas nous parler d'enfants bientôt, si ça continue.. j'te jure toi!

Puis Zayn lui fait une tape sur l'épaule et part avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'en revient pas de voir à quel point Louis a gagné de la confiance en lui-meme avec les filles depuis qu'il parle avec cette Hannah. Zayn ne l'a pas directement dit à Louis, mais il se trouve idiot d'avoir pu croire que Louis se faisait passer pour un con. Il sait très bien que son meilleur ami a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. .........................

***

Harry est bien présent. Il avait beaucoup hésité, cependant. Mais il est tout de même venu. Pour Louis. C'était une occasion en or pour lui, de venir voir Louis en personne, étant le centre de l'intention pour une grosse partie de sa matinée, pouvant l'apercevoir en sueur, courant après un ballon avec passion. Il trouvait ça beau. Il avait un sourire béat au visage de voir que le Louis a qui il parle est bien réel. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir le privilège de le connaitre si bien personnellement, mais si peu en même temps. Il savait tellement de choses sur lui, et en même temps, presque pas. Qui sont ses amis? Quel est son regard lorsqu'il est contrarié? Mais ça se compense d'un certain sens, puisqu'il connait des choses sur lui que sans doute la plupart des gens qu'il côtoie ne savent pas. Comme par exemple, ils ne savent surement pas qu'il a un faible pour les piercings. Ils ne savent pas non plus à quel point il est beau lorsqu'il est encore haletant après avoir jouit. Leur relation était étrange. Mais ça plait à Harry. Beaucoup.

Harry était venu vêtu simplement d'un slim noir ainsi que d'un sweat de la même couleur, ses cheveux attachés en chignon. chignon cachée dans la capuche de son sweat, sur sa tête. Il ne veut pas que tout le monde le regarde, et il ne voulait pas non plus que Louis reconnaisse sa chevelure, bien que c'était presque impossible, mais Harry est très anxieux.  
Très anxieux surtout parce que Louis avait l'air si heureux de le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Il était tellement excité. Il lui avait dit de venir le rejoindre une fois que le match serait fini à un endroit précis du stade pour pas qu'ils se loupent, et Harry lui avait dit mille fois qu'il allait trouver l'endroit. Louis avait tellement hâte, qu'on aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans.  
Cependant, Harry se sent vraiment coupable. Coupable parce qu'il lui a promis. Coupable parce qu'il le fait espérer...pour rien. Car il n'allait certainement pas aller rejoindre Louis comme prévu, comme si ne rien n'était et simplement lui dire "Coucou, je ne suis pas Hannah, en fait. Mon prénom à moi c'est Harry".  
Car il savait pertinemment que ça allait blesser Louis, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et qu'il allait se sentir trahi. Et peut-être même qu'il ne voudra plus jamais lui parler. Et peut-être qu'il s'en sortirait bien si Louis le traitait de travelo, hypocrite et de connard.  
Il est conscient des choses qu'il fait. Mais il est trop tard, désormais. Il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il devait assumer. Assumer ou alors... l'ignorer.

Finalement, c'est à la moitié du match qu'il part. Il ne supportait pas de voir Louis tout souriant sur le terrain, en s'imaginant le déception qui l'attendait, au final. Il était lâche. Il EST lâche. Et il se sent assez coupable comme ça, il ne peut pas voir en supplément le regard attristé de Louis lorsqu'il verra qu'en fait....Hannah n'est pas venue. Tout simplement parce qu'Hannah n'existe pas. 

Il regarde une dernière fois Louis sur le terrain, avant de se tourner et de partir discrètement, pendant que tout le monde l'applaudissait d'avoir marqué un but.  
Il ne mérite pas Louis... Harry est fier de lui, cependant. 

***

-T'es pas venu..  
-T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même.  
-Mais je t'en veux pas, parce que c'est toi, Hannah.  
-Mais de toute façon, je m'attendais un peu à cette situation,pour être honnête..  
-Bon, je vais arrêter de te harceler, tu ne vas plus vouloir me répondre ensuite.  
-Je suis pas en colère, tu sais. Juste déçu. Mais c'est pas grave, vraiment.  
-Puis..on a encore toute la vie pour se rencontrer, non? :-) <3

**

Deux jours sont passés. Deux jours qu'il n'a toujours pas eu de réponse à ses messages sur skype. Chose plutôt intrigante, car H répondait toujours à Louis. Si ce n'était pas de suite, elle répondait tout de même dans les heures qui suivaient. Or ici, ce n'était pas le cas, et Louis ne savait plus quoi penser parce que même sur son tumblr, il n'y avait eu aucun nouvel article/photo, ou quoi que ce soit. Devait-il s'inquiéter?  
Puis, il n'avait pas reparlé à Zayn depuis la dernière fois, il avait décliné tous ses appels, et messages, parce qu'il sait qu'au final...il avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais du s'emballer par toute cette histoire, car de toute façon, ça finit toujours de la même manière avec lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui, mais il en a marre de toujours perdre. Marre de ne pas réussir à avoir ce qu'il veut. C'est pourquoi cette fois ci, il va se battre. Il va se battre pour que Hannah lui réponde et lui donne signe de vie, et peu importe le temps que ça lui prendra. Parce qu'il sait, il le sent : H n'est pas comme les autres personnes. Celle-ci a quelque chose de profond, quelque chose que les autres filles n'ont pas. Il le sent.

Il avait son téléphone en main, les yeux figés sur le contact qu'il avait nommé "Ni?". A cet instant, il se sentait tellement perdu, qu'il ne savait même plus si tout cela était des coïncidences, et si toutes ces choses étaient reliées entre elle, ou non. Mais il se sentait tellement pathétique, que de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Quelques sonneries retentissent, et malgré toutes attentes, quelqu'un décroche au bout du fil.

-Allô ? Dit Louis.   
-Oui? Répond une voix masculine.  
-Eumh, désolé de vous déranger en cette heure du midi, mais c'était pour savoir si vous êtes bien ... 'Ni?'... Au moins, que c'est votre diminutif? Je suis venu à la soirée de ce weekend pour lui rendre ce téléphone que vous avez en main, mais il était occupé, donc je me suis juste chargé de le laisser au barman.   
-Oh, non.. Mh, Niall est mon colocataire, il dort encore actuellement. Mais je lui ferai savoir que vous avez appelé pour savoir s'il l'avait bien récupéré. En tout cas, c'était très gentil de votre part. Niall a beaucoup apprécié le geste.  
-Pas de souci. Encore désolé du dérangement, passez une bonne journée.   
-Vous de mêm-

Louis raccroche avant même que la personne à l'autre bout du fil finit sa phrase. H n'habitait donc pas avec ce fameux Niall. Quelle idée d'avoir cru pouvoir retrouver aussi facilement cette fille qui s'est volatilisée du jour au lendemain... Louis soupire. Il était un peu dérouté.  
En l'espace de quelques jours, il a perdu tous ses repères. Il se sent tellement idiot parfois.

Il était en train de grogner lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

De : Ni?   
A : Louis  
Hiya!! L'appel que t'as passé m'a réveillé, mais sans pb, vraiment ;) Merci encore pr le téléphone! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer ici ce soir? Histoire que je te remercie avec un bon repas? J'en serai ravi. Je te passe mon adresse.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment.. Mais il n'allait rien faire de sa journée non plus.. Et peut-être qu'au final, ça ne lui ferait pas de tort de sortir un peu, pour penser à autre chose. 

 

De : Louis  
A : Ni?  
Merci beaucoup! D'accord, avec plaisir. On se dit quelle heure? 19h?

Et sans deux minutes d'intervalle, Niall répond.  
De : Ni?  
A : Louis  
Parfait! A ce soir! ;)

Et finalement, peut-être que sa détermination aboutira à quelque chose, finalement.... Qui sait.


End file.
